Todo lo que anhelo
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Dos de los alumnos de Minato se metieron en problemas y ahora es momento de salvarlos. Pero ¿Qué pasa si sólo llegase para interrumpir un momento importante?


**Hola :) Traigo algo nuevo! (Más bien traemos) Este es un one-shot que nos ha salido con una amiga :) Fue bastante loco, porque escribiamos un parrafo y se lo entregabamos a la otra para que siguiera y en algunos caso nos quedabamos como: "Esto es una venganza de algo ¿verdad?" jaja pero fue bastante divertido y esperamos que les guste :)**

 _Blablabla:_ Narrado por Kuriyama. LovesNaruto

Blablabla: Narrado por mí, o sea Nenúfar-chan.

—Blablabla —Lo que dicen.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Todo lo que anhelo.**

 _Todo fue culpa de Obito. Su mal temperamento los había arrastrado a la misión más peligrosa de sus vidas. Cuando Tsunade les asignó la misión jamás pensaron que iba a salir tan mal. Sus cuerpos se movían tan rápido como podían y la búsqueda de Kakashi y Minato les estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaban._

Mientras corrían, con sus miradas buscaban en todos lados esperando encontrar un rasgo característico de su compañero y su Sensei. Pero lo único que veían eran simples ramas y hojas secas. Seguían corriendo sin fijarse en el suelo que pisaban, por un momento Rin vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Todo pasó rápido, y ahora Obito la sostenía de la mano mientras que ella estaba a punto de caer en un hoyo, al mirar hacia abajo, lo único que podían encontrar era una completa oscuridad. Lo complicado era que Obito sólo la pudo agarrar de la manga y esta se estaba rasgando.

 _—_ _¡Rin! ¡Aguanta, voy a salvarte! – Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba él mismo no caer en la trampa. Se había agarrado de la rama de un árbol, pero Obito no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarse y tomar a Rin de la mano, aunque odiara admitirlo. Los siguientes segundos fueron un martirio y su mente intentaba crear un plan maestro para salvarla._

Todas las opciones que Obito maquinaba en su mente eran desechadas rápidamente por él mismo. La angustia y la desesperación por salvarla eran visibles en sus ojos y claro que era así, desde el momento que la había conocido se había enamorado de ella, Rin por su parte seguía aterrada, pero en el fondo de su corazón, ella confiaba que él encontraría una solución para eso. Y como que sus peticiones fueran escuchadas, una liana caía a la par de Obito por el movimiento que este hacía en el árbol. Ahora había que tomar la decisión y esta sólo tenía dos opciones, lograr agarrar la liana para que Rin pudiera subir por ella o caer en el vacío.

 _—_ _¡Rin, tengo un plan! – Dijo, su respiración era agitada y ya no sentía su brazo, soltarla no era una opción – Intenta sostenerte de mi brazo, tomaré esa liana para que subas por ella._

 _Rin hizo tal y como su compañero lo había pedido y justo a tiempo puesto que la manga de su camisa no soportaría más su peso. Se sostuvo del brazo de Obito con todas sus fuerzas. El azabache sintió sus mejillas arder, ahora que lo pensaba él jamás había estado tan cerca de Rin y aquel contacto le puso nervioso completamente._

Pero al saber que él en ese momento era la única persona que la podía salvar, pudo controlar sus nervios, más adelante los tendría, ahora era el momento de la parte decidida. Rin pudo observar el momento de duda que tuvo Obito así que le dijo.

— Obito... confío en ti – Él la vio por un momento y se dio cuenta que ella realmente confiaba en él y eso le dio la confianza que le hacía falta. Así que regresó su mirada a la liana, dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y los abrió otra vez, la determinación que él tenía ahora era visible, así que después de contar hasta tres en su mente, se soltó de la rama; los segundos restantes fueron un completo suspenso. Pero aun así, Rin seguiría confiando en él.

 _Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto sintió la gravedad invertirse y enseguida se encontraban cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo. Estaban a salvo._

 _—_ _R-Rin... – Murmuró, se acercó a rastras donde se encontraba y le miró fijamente – ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?_

Ella estaba mirando al suelo, se encontraba en paz, un momento antes sintió que por poco caía al vacío, pero de una forma u otra, Obito pudo salvarlos a ambos. Cuando él le preguntó cómo se encontraba, lo vio, y le vio a los ojos y tuvo un deseo ferviente de abrazarlo y eso fue lo que hizo — Gracias por salvarme Obito – decía constantemente mientras lo abrazaba. _Los ojos de Obito se ensancharon y su rostro pasó a ser de un color rojo incandescente, estaba tan nervioso que no supo qué hacer en aquel momento._

 _—_ _N-n-no, no es nada – Dijo, se rascó la cabeza y suspiró hondo para mantener su orgullo – Ese era mi deber, después de todo..._

Rin dejó de abrazar a Obito cuando escuchó que le había dicho eso, lo vio a los ojos y le agarró de la mano – Por eso te agradezco, porque no importa en qué problema estemos, siempre terminas salvándome – Dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente. Rin siempre que estaba con Obito era alegre, por eso antes ya le había dicho que ella siempre lo estaría observando y estaría pendiente de él, porque lo apreciaba mucho y quería que lo supiera. _Fue casi imperceptible, pero los ojos de Obito dejaron de tener el brillo alegre de siempre y ahora lucían apagados y sin nada de vida. Aun así, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba al tener que soportar la idea de que Rin estaba enamorada de Kakashi y jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, por eso, con el orgullo mallugado y el último poco de dignidad que tenía, decidió levantarse y sacarse todas esas ideas de su mente._

Rin también se puso de pie, y como última vez, le dijo gracias, se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos unas personas gritando, no se entendía bien lo que decían. Pero Rin conocía perfectamente esos chakras ¡Eran Kakashi y Minato-sensei! – Vamos – Dijo mientras ella iba adelante y Obito la seguía. Ella se encontraba feliz, al fin se reunirían otra vez.

 _Obito miraba su espalda, como el día que la conoció, como siempre. Y se dio cuenta del por qué la amaba tanto. Se sentía impotente con ella, sentía que podía ser valiente, se sentía feliz. Así que justo antes que el tiempo jugara en su contra, la detuvo y sintió como si su corazón diera pisotones fuertes en el suelo, puso sentir todas sus emociones florecer en ese momento y se sentía frágil..._

 _—_ _Rin... yo... –_ Comenzó diciendo. Rin lo miraba a los ojos mientras en su cara se formó una expresión de duda – ¿Qué pasa Obito? – Preguntó.

— ¡Rin! ¡Obito! Al fin los encontramos – Dijo Minato mientras se posicionaba enfrente de ellos - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, las expresiones de ambos eran para suponer que algo pasaba.

— No... No, nada – Respondió Obito rápidamente mientras movía sus manos enfrente de él tratando de demostrar que de verdad no pasaba nada. Rin lo miró curiosa, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era algo importante, así que mientras comenzaban a caminar, se le acercó a Obito.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? – preguntó con ojos curiosos. _Pero Obito estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para declararse en ese momento. Agachó la cabeza y las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron como una simple brisa que acaricia con dulzura tu rostro pero que era imposible escuchar. Aquellas palabras las dijo sólo para él, para recordar su propósito y para recordar quién era Rin realmente._

 _—_ _S-Siempre que me necesites, yo estaré allí para ayudarte – Logró articular y aunque no fue lo que ciertamente quería expresar, aquello sugería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rin, su amiga y su amada. Por la que cuidaría y velaría de ahora en adelante._

Ella lo vio y le sonrió – Sí, yo igual – dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y corrían hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Minato esperándolos. Ella estaba feliz con el equipo que le había tocado, Minato era muy amable, Obito era gracioso y un gran amigo y estaba Kakashi, ella lo vio mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tener un toque rosado, rio por lo bajo mientras pensaba que definitivamente estaba enamorada de él. Obito vio eso y a pesar de que su semblante cambió un momento por uno triste, después regresó su rostro habitual – Con tal de verla feliz estoy bien – Dijo en un susurro inaudible entre todos y volvió a ser el chico hiperactivo de siempre.

 **-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta ahí termina :) Esperamos le haya gustado :3 Y dejen un review que es hermoso leerlos :3 Cierto...**

 **Revisen esta página: . .mimi?fref=ts**

 **Ahí subimos fanfic's también si se van al album encontraran algunos :) Por cierto ahora estamos todavía haciendo un especial de 100 de Naruto pasen por ahí :3**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima, se despide Nenúfar-chan :3**


End file.
